A presentation refers to a file specifying a collection of digitized slides that are to be displayed or otherwise presented to an audience in a particular order or sequence. Each slide includes content in the form of text, images, audio material, audiovisual material, and/or the like. The presentation may be delivered by way of an on-line meeting such as a Webinar or in-person to an audience within the same physical space or room as the presenter.
When delivering a presentation, a presenter must manage a variety of different tasks concurrently. For example, the presenter must stay on schedule by ensuring that the planned amount of time is actually used for each topic of the presentation. The presenter further must balance the presentation schedule with the perceived level of audience interest or enthusiasm as determined by the presenter based upon audience reactions and feedback. These tasks can be difficult to manage.